


Kids Don't Understand

by slightly_distressed_davesprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Dissociation, Drinking to Cope, Drug Abuse, Flashbacks, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, OCD, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, bro deserved better, pedophilic ocd, pocd, trans bro strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_distressed_davesprite/pseuds/slightly_distressed_davesprite
Summary: They say the day you submit to your intrusive thoughts is the day you lose all control. Your life starts to spiral down into chaos, madness, and soon enough, its consumes you whole. Keeps you trapped there forever, drowning you in these thoughts and feelings until all you can do is let it into your lungs. They kill you. Deep down you know you hate them, that they’ve done nothing for you, they’ve destroyed your life, ripping you apart from your loved ones and reality in of itself.





	Kids Don't Understand

Kids don’t understand that they shouldn’t trust everyone they meet.

 

Not everyone has the best intention with kids, not everyone will be nice, not everyone is good. It seems like it’s impossible for it to happen to you, right? You’re safe, you’ve been careful, cautious. It could never happen to you, you’re sure of it! You’d never let anyone take advantage of you. Not ever.

 

Well, sometimes…

 

 

**You don’t have a choice in that.**


End file.
